Better Than This
by hidden.bookshop
Summary: The sight before her was definitely not one she would have ever expected. Never in a million years would she have though to walk out of her Floo to find Draco Malfoy, reformed Death Eater, Slytherin Prince, and closet chocolate addict, sleeping soundly on her couch. {Fluffy Drabble EWE DM/HG}


**AU: Just a short Dramione drabble. :) Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The sight before her was definitely not one she would have ever expected. Never in a million years would she have though to walk out of her Floo to find Draco Malfoy, reformed Death Eater, Slytherin Prince, and closet chocolate addict, sleeping soundly on her couch. He hadn't even bothered to remove his expensive Italian shoes. Toeing off her own pumps, Hermione crept closer. The flat was dark except for the soft light of a table lamp. The light smoothed the Slytherin's sharp features and the slight purse of his lips was adorably childlike. His distinct Malfoy blonde mop lay tousled in a way that made Hermione's fingers itch to run through it. She didn't dare though. She had learned from their stay at Order headquarters that he was a very defensive sleeper. The slightest sound, movement, or touch would have him alert and on his feet, wand drawn and ready. With that thought fresh in her mind she sat slowly and soundlessly onto the coffee tables edge. Draco's breaths were deep with slumber. As admittedly adorable as the sleeping snake looked, her curiosity got the better of her. Making sure she was out of arms reach, she whispered.

"Draco?" Sharp grey eyes snapped to hers instantly but he made no other move.

"Draco? Is everything alright?" With a groan he brought his palms up to rub his face roughly.

"Everything's fine. " He grumbled, throwing his arm over his face. Hermione grinned at his sleepy display.

"Then why, dear Draco, are you on the couch? I thought Malfoy's didn't sleep on couches?" She smirked when he shot her a glare from the shadow of his arm.

"I've been booted from the bed by a hellish gang of small children." He pouted. The Gryffindor couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, earning her another glare.

It had been the annual Final Battle Memorial Ball. Hermione, Ron, Harry, along with the boy's wives, Lavender and Ginny, had been guilted into attending every year by the shameless Hogwarts Headmistress. Over the years following the fall of Voldemort, the Trio had adopted a few of Slytherin into their rag-tag group. Hermione had shoved Draco into all of their outings, refusing to let him wallow in the aftermath of a war they were too young to have fought. He, in turn, dragged along Theo Nott and a very flirty Blaise Zabini.

It played out well that the guys were around. Blaise had recently begun working with Luna Lovegood at the Quibbler. Surprisingly, the former snake had a knack for happening upon strange creatures. Perhaps even more surprising was that Theo had hit it off with his own Weasley and the two had eloped to Romania. The red head did have a penchant for collecting wild things. Now Charlie had his dragons and his Slytherin.

The Golden Trio's yearly memorial ball appearance had left the families in need of childcare. With half the Wizarding World attending, Theo off on his honeymoon, and Zabini searching remote jungles for invisible creatures, Draco had been roped into babysitting.

"Were they horrid?" Hermione asked with a grimace. Draco shook his head and pulled himself upright.

"No more than usual." He replied grinning, his tousled hair flopped over into his eyes.

"By the time James and Hugo fell asleep, the girls were crawling in with them. Rose says she can't sleep without her brother. Lily wanted to sleep next to her and Cassie didn't want to be left out." Hermione's face softened at the mention of the smallest girl.

"Did they include her? She's so shy, but she really does want to be a part of their little group." The youngest of the children, Cassiopeia was a replica of her father. While James and Lily resembled their parents and Hugo and Rose had both inherited the Weasley locks, Cassie looked the most like her parentage. The petite Malfoy had curious grey eyes and white blonde ringlets. Hermione had a soft spot for the toddler. Draco tried unsuccessfully to hide a grin.

"She had fun today. I know because she told me fifty times. She even managed to con Potter Jr. into snatching the biscuit jar from the kitchen. Sneaky, that one." He muttered fondly.

"That's great." Hermione smiled tiredly, moving to the opposite end of the couch.

"I'll have to find a better hiding spot for the biscuits." She mumbled, leaning back and resting her head on the cushion. When Draco didn't respond she opened one heavy eyelid to glance over at him. He was mirroring her posture, eyes shut, mouth opened slightly.

"Draco, go sleep in the other bedroom."

"What?" He mumbled, his nose scrunching up in a yawn.

"Malfoys don't sleep on couches." The bookworm replied letting her eyes drift closed.

"You're right." Shifting to his feet with a grunt, he held a hand out to her. "Come on." Half asleep already, she took his offering and allowed him to pull her to her feet and against him. Sighing, she leaned into his embrace, resting her forehead against his chest.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Draco whispered into her hair. "Not that you don't always look beautiful." Hermione grinned against his shirt.

"You are too charming, but thank you. Now were you intending to find an empty bed or do you intend to spend the night in the living room?"

"Malfoys do not sleep in living rooms."

"Well, this one will if her husband doesn't continue down the hall." Draco smiled to himself. He may put up a fuss but they both knew that he would sleep anywhere as long as it was next to her.

Draco Malfoy, reformed death eater, Slytherin Prince, and closet chocolate addict, couldn't be happier. He had his wife in his arms, their daughter asleep in their bed, and the Malfoy name attached to each of them showing the world that they were his and he theirs.

Only the best for a Malfoy and he knew it couldn't get better than this.

* * *

 **AU: So what do you think?**


End file.
